Bookshelves and Curfews
by sasharyder
Summary: In the ten minutes before curfew, James and Lily put on a show for the Hogwarts librarian. (WARNING PWP LEMON)


**A/N:** I know, it's been so long and I'm really sorry! Things got very busy and I haven't had time to write. The good news? I have about five longer oneshots still in the works! But I'm easing back in to posting with some shorter things like this. Hopefully I can pump out some more over the next few weeks ;D ;D ;D

As usual, all suggestions for stories are totally welcome! Reviews and favs are WONDERFUL and keep me writing! Mind the warnings and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWPsmut, voyeurism, exhibitionism, student/teacher, library sex

* * *

It is ten minutes before curfew, and the Hogwarts library is shrouded in the dark quiet of a winter evening.

Deep inside the dusty stacks of the far-off Ancient Runes section, Lily hikes her leg higher over James's shoulder, clutching at the shelves behind her with shaking fingers. On his knees in front of her, his head buried between her thighs, James gives her clit another heady suck as his fingers jab furiously in and out of both her arsehole and her soppy, wet pussy.

Normally, Lily would at least _attempt_ to keep her throaty moaning quiet…

…but seeing as they've already been caught, she really finds no reason to stay silent.

"Harder!" she begs instead, projecting her breathy whimper through the drafty rows of shelves, throwing her head back against the book spines behind her, and rolling her hips against James's mouth. "Suck my pussy… _ah_ …yes, there…fuck, _fuck_ …just like that. Mm, _yes_ , suck my pussy…"

It's a slightly overblown performance, and James does not need to lift his face from her glistening quim for Lily to know he'd be raising a sardonic eyebrow and shaking his head at her antics. The exhibitionist in her can't resist, however. She feels the heated gaze on her from not-so-far-away and needs to give her all into the scene. And James's hot mouth and pussy-juice-coated fingers are certainly helping her along.

There's a vague rustling sound from the end of the next stack.

Lily wonders if Madam Pince has finally rucked up that starchy, no-nonsense dress of hers and started playing with herself yet. Scooped her saggy little breasts out and gave her nipples a swirl? Found the nearest cubicle chair and started grinding her cunt against the wooden seat back?

Whether the old librarian has cracked that far yet or not, Lily has no doubt she eventually will. And for now, she still feels the older witch's eyes on them and gasps and purrs at the deliciousness of it.

James slips a second finger into Lily's arse and flicks his thumb harder in her pussy. She gyrates her hips with him, moaning louder.

"Oh!…oh!… _yes_ …fuck me with your fingers, mmm…up my arse…oo _h—_ "

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily sees the shadow at the end of the stack shift closer.

James must notice too—and the teasing bastard slips his fingers from Lily's holes, leaving her panting and crying in objection. He rises to his feet and—nearly in the same motion—flips Lily around until her front is pressed hard against the bookshelves. Her tits strain against the tight school shirt she still wears, rounded curves peeking out of the gap a few loosened buttons have left, brushing the cloth-covered book spines. Lily feels James's body press against her, feels the hot pressure of his big cock, but the git only rubs her arse cheeks now.

She hears him move, the telltale _zip_ of his fly lowering, the rustling of his trousers and pants. Lily turns her head to the side, spots Pince again in the shadows, and licks her lips.

"You want my cock in your pussy?" James asks. "You want me to fill your sopping, empty hole?"

" _Yes_ ," Lily cries. "Drive that big prick in me. I want it. Plow me so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

Lily knows full well that James intends to do just that, but when she doesn't immediately feel him lift her skirt and ram into her with that monster cock, she moans in complaint. It seems her boyfriend is more interested in giving the old librarian a bit of a show. Glancing over her shoulder, Lily finds him slowly and methodically working his cock. His tanned fingers curl around the thick shaft, pulling the malleable skin, toying with the bulbous tip, his heavy balls hanging, swaying with the movement. Lily knows Pince is probably plowing _herself_ now at the sight of that glorious piece of man meat.

But Lily wants it, too. She needs cock _now_.

" _James_ ," she complains.

A moment later, he's thrust inside her.

"Oh— _fuck_." Lily feels the familiar cock fill her, slipping in easily from all her slick juices. Slips out and then back in again at a furious pace. Over and over and over. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —oh, Merlin. Yes, _yes._ Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard!"

James grabs hold of the shelves on either side of her head and uses them as leverage to jam his hips against her even more brutally. The book cases shake with their fevered humping. James's cock works her pussy deeper and deeper until Lily forgets she's putting on a show, can only think of how glorious it feels to be dominated like this, drilled without shame by her boyfriend's masterful prick. When James reaches around and begins to toy with her swollen nub, plucking and pushing and sending jolts of pure pleasure straight to her slutty core, Lily cannot keep back the mewing cry.

"Good girl," James praises, dropping his head into the crook of her neck, biting her skin there. In her ear, he whispers, "Cum for me, luv. Cum for me and the shriveled old shrew who needs to watch you get fucked to get herself off. Do you feel her eyes on you? Moan louder for her, slut. Make sure she hears you."

Lily does moan louder, as much for James's command as for the fact that her body is quivering with the rapid fucking and tantalizing clit-playing, and she'd already been so close when James was fingerfucking and eating her out before.

"Fuck me," she begs, and now she's _certain_ she hears a sultry cry not her own coming from the next stack. It makes her pussy pulse even harder. "Fuck me until I squirt all over you. Pump me with your thick cream. Fill your slut with your spunk—oh— _oh_ —yes, yes, _yesss!_ —"

She feels it approaching—gets the tingles in her toes, in her fingers, feels the sweat pool on her forehead and the gasps expel from her mouth as James's cock hits harder and harder and _harder_ in all the right places. She shakes, cries louder, "More, more, more—yes— _yes!_ "—and then feels it: the explosion. Lily shouts, her cunny squeezing his hot staff, clenching and convulsing around the ramming thickness. James doesn't stop. He continues to piston his hips forward, shoving her hard into the bookshelves with every last thrust, until finally he lets off a cry of his own: gutted, near feral, as Lily feels his pulsing prick fill her pussy with shot after shot of glorious cum.

From the bookshelves comes another long moan, but it's from neither of them.

Lily smiles.

Uh-oh. They best leave the library before curfew.


End file.
